When Love Found Me
by 68luvcarter
Summary: Morgan and Reid are having a weekly movie night. Garcia thinks there's more to it. Could she be right?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

I sat up in bed and stretched, reaching out to pat Clooney next to me in the bed. Clooney barely spared me a glance as I walked to the bathroom. It was Friday and I was happy.  
We had just finished a case the day before and if the day went well it would be paperwork and then movie night with my best friend, Reid. It started off as a once in a while thing Garcia had come up with but over time had evolved into a regular Friday night deal mostly with myself and Reid.  
Occasionally Garcia or Prentiss would still come by and make a party of it and rarely Hotch or Rossi would drop in. Mostly it was just Reid and me relaxing with a DVD and some takeout. With all the chaos we dealt with at work I had come to appreciate these quiet nights with the young genius,  
well as quiet as Reid gets when he rambles about my own movie choices.

I showered and made my way to the kitchen for breakfast. The smell of bacon frying was enough to rouse Clooney from his warm bed and after a little doggie spoiling I let my canine friend out in the fenced in back yard to do his business and some play time. The fence had been a great addition and allowed the Doberman some freedom while I was at work. After breakfast and time spent with Clooney, I headed to work. The weather wasn't too bad so I rode my motorcycle; after parking I crossed the street and picked up some coffee from the local Starbucks grabbing a cup for Reid while I was there. The kid did love his coffee and he didn't ask for much so me and the other team members had taken to bringing him a cup of the good stuff each day. Garcia on Mondays, Prentiss on Tuesdays, Hotch on Wednesdays, Rossi on Thursday and myself on Friday, Reid was always delighted so it had become a regular thing. A few times before we had worked out the schedule the kid had been overjoyed to find himself with multiple cups on the same day.

I walked into work and Reid and Prentiss were already at their desks, although it didn't appear they had actually started anything productive. They were talking about some science fiction book they had both read. Reid had finished it days ago and had waited a week for Emily to finish so he could talk to her and ask her what she thought. She looked to be on the verge of throwing up her hands at Reid's arguement against the book while she had liked it. The kid was shy around most people but with the team he relaxed enough to argue his points and technically he was always right which was frustrating to say the least. Sometimes it was pointless to argue with him because he could wear you down to prove his point. It amazed me to think that a former football jock would call this geeky genius his best friend but Reid has a way of growing on you. Everyone on the team felt it; you couldn't help but care about him. I set the coffee down in front of Reid earning a smile from Reid for the coffee and Prentiss for the distraction. I grinned back at them both.

The day was pretty quiet and we were able to accomplish quit a bit of paperwork even with my typical grumbling. Prentiss and I had been able to sneak a couple of folders each onto Reid's pile and then felt guilty when the kid still finished first and offered to help both of us with what we had left. Rossi and Hotch had both made appearances at lunch only because Garcia had threatened a computer virus if Hotch didn't stop to eat with the rest of us. The day dragged on after that but was coming to a close and Reid and I had started discussing what movie we were going to watch that evening. Garcia walked up and offered some advice on the choices we had narrowed it down to. She had plans with Kevin and wouldn't be able to make it tonight she said with a wink and a smirk at me. I was curious why she would do that and when I glanced to Prentiss she only grinned and lowered her head to the file in front of her. Reid was still rambling on about the merits of his choice and never wavered from his speech. When she got up to head back to her office to gather her things and shut down her computers for the night, I followed.

"Hey, baby girl," I said. "What was with the look?"

She smiled at me and patted my cheek but turned back to her tasks. I waited. When she had finished she turned back to me and sighed.

"Morgan, my love," Garcia sighed again. "You don't have to hide from me; you know I love you and I would never judge you or Spencer."

I stared at her in question.

"Derek, for as long as I have known you, every Friday we were in town you would talk about the latest lovely lady you were spending the evening romancing. Then one Friday your date fell through so we had movie night. Over time you talked less and less about going out with a new hottie and more and more about Reid and your plans. Not that I'm complaining, just the thought of you and our gorgeous boy wonder is enough to fuel my dreams for ages but don't you wonder why you don't spend your Fridays with the ladies anymore?" Garcia paused.

My mouth dropped open, Garcia thought that Reid and I were a couple? Why the hell would she think that?  
I am a ladies man through and through and Reid is my best friend, we could never think of each other romantically. This was absurd. I shook my head.

"Garcia, you have a perverted mind. Reid and I are just friends and I like the ladies. You and Prentiss need to get your minds out of the gutter. Why would you think that?"

She smiled sweetly at me, patted my cheek and walked out of the room. I stood there for a moment and let everything she had said run through my brain. So what if I liked a quiet night just watching TV with Reid;  
it's not like we were a couple, Reid and I didn't think of each other that way. All we did was have some dinner and watch a movie, sit on the couch and oh no...I'm dating Reid.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

I stood in Garcia's office for several minutes trying to process my thoughts. How could I miss this? If I had been spending every Friday night with a girl, having dinner, sitting on the couch watching TV, I would have known I was dating her but I was doing these things with Reid and I never saw it. Granted it wasn't like I was making out with Reid the way I probably would have with a lady but that was the only difference. Hell half the time I drove him to my house after work and took him home. That's dating, right? Does Reid think we're dating too? What am I going to do? I shook my head and made my way back to my desk.

Reid was waiting at my desk and I came so close to just calling the whole night off but one look at the excitement on his face and I couldn't do it. I couldn't hurt his feelings just because Garcia and Prentiss had the wrong idea. He was my friend and he didn't have many of those and I would not disappoint him because of some crazy idea the ladies had. He looked forward to these nights and I was just being a good friend to him.

"What's wrong Morgan?" Reid asked. "You look upset."

I sighed. "Nothing Pretty Boy, let's go watch that movie. What do you want to eat tonight?"

Reid looked apprehensive; he could tell something was wrong with me. Sometimes the kid was just too damn smart but he didn't push, he gathered his bag and jacket and we walked towards the elevator.

"I was thinking maybe we could order Chinese tonight. If that's okay?" Reid said.

"Sure Pretty Boy, that sounds good." I replied.

Reid had taken the subway so he climbed on the back of my bike, he was still a bit leery of it but over time had gotten better about riding with me. We pulled into the driveway and I could hear Clooney's excited bark when I shut off the bike. Reid looked a little worse for wear after the ride but didn't complain. I opened the door and was assaulted by 80 pounds of happy dog. Reid and Clooney had a respectful relationship. I think Clooney realized that Reid was afraid of him so he greeted Reid in a much gentler manner. Smart dog, I thought.  
I smiled as I watched Clooney lower himself to the floor at Reid's feet and wait for him to make the first move. Reid smiled as he stroked the soft fur and I could hear him talking softly as I made my way to the phone to call in our dinner order.

When I came back in the room Reid was sitting on the couch and Clooney had his head on Reid's knee enjoying the attention. We decided on a movie and both went to change as we waited for dinner to arrive. My thoughts followed me to my bedroom and I couldn't shake the things Garcia had said. Reid had went to the guest room to change and Clooney had happily trotted after him.  
Dinner arrived soon after and was terrific as usual, the movie was pretty good, better than I thought it had sounded when Reid was describing the plot to me. We were lazing on the couch watching some random show in a comfortable silence. Clooney had made his way onto the couch and was lying between us snoring, Reid still stroking his head. They both looked content. Looking at the kid's profile I couldn't help but remember Garcia's words and wondered again if Reid had come to think of these evenings as dates or if he realized they were just the friendly evenings I meant them to be.

Maybe next Friday I should make a point of going out with the next sexy lady I met, or better yet I would hit the clubs and meet several of them. I'm sure Reid could find something else to do next weekend and it would be good for both of us to get out of our rut and live a little. I looked over at Reid and felt a twinge of guilt. I hoped the kid wouldn't be too disappointed.

"Hey Reid, I'm thinking I might go out next week hit the club scene. You know, a little dancing, a little drinking, maybe meet some ladies."

"Sure Morgan, I hope you have a good time. I know you like to socialize more than I do and I'm actually surprised you haven't wanted to go before now. I have some stuff I've been planning to do anyway so just let me know when you might want another movie night and we'll plan it, okay?"

"Great kid, thanks."

Reid stood up soon after and together we set the den to rights. It was getting late and Reid wanted to get home. Clooney jumped up from his sprawled position and followed us to the door waiting for Reid to say good night. The night was a little colder so we took my truck to get him home, the ride to his apartment was quiet. I dropped him off in front and we both said good night. As I drove back home alone I thought of how well Reid had taken my desire to change plans next Friday and wondered what his plans were. I pulled into my driveway and headed in to go to bed. Clooney took up his regular place next to me in the bed and as I waited for sleep I grew more and more uneasy.

Instead of the relief I should be feeling, I was disappointed. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

We'd had a case in Pittsburgh; that meant I'd had to put my Friday night plans on hold but this weekend I was determined to go out. It was Friday once again and I was ready to hit the clubs and prove to myself that the seed Garcia had planted was without merit. We were on the plane heading back and the flight had been pretty quiet, the case had ended as well as we could have hoped. We had been able to catch the unsub before any more victims were taken so the ride home was content. Garcia had come on the case with us so we were all enjoying her happy energy as she told us about the plans she and Kevin had made for this evening.

She cut her eyes to me and asked, "So my chocolate Adonis, what movie are you and my little marshmallow watching this evening?"

"Actually," I said "I'm going out tonight. I met a hottie at the gym on Monday and we are hitting the clubs."

Garcia's smile faltered a little and she glanced to Reid.

"What about you, honey bun, what are your plans for tonight?" she asked Reid.

Reid smiled at her and blushed.

His voice was soft when he answered, "I have a date."

Garcia's eyes got huge and Prentiss dropped her book. I swear even Hotch and Rossi leaned closer. I felt a pang in my chest. That's weird I thought; I should be happy for Reid but for some reason I felt betrayed.

"So, who is she?" Garcia continued. "Is it someone we know? Is she nice? Did you just meet ? What's she like? Is she pretty?"

"Hold on Garcia," I interrupted. "Take a breath and give him a chance to answer."

Reid was blushing beet red by this time and I had to strain to hear his answer.

"I met her at the coffee shop down the street from my apartment on the Sunday before we flew out. She called me yesterday and asked me if I would like to go out to dinner if we made it back to town tonight. So I said yes," Reid replied quietly.

Everyone was quiet until Garcia squealed in delight but after a glance at my face she stopped. She wasn't the only one who noticed. When I looked up Reid was watching my face. I smiled at him.

"I hope you have a good time, Pretty Boy," I said.

"You too Mogan," Reid replied.

I put my ear phones back on but the pain in my chest made it hard to breath. What have I done?

We parted ways at the airport. Hotch lived closer to Reid so he was going to drop him off at home. My enthusiasm for the night was gone and I was on the verge of calling the whole date off but took a deep breath and told myself movie night just sounded better than the club because I was tired from the trip. It didn't have anything to do with Reid and his date.

I showered and changed and went to pick up my date. The club scene was loud and I grew tired of the pulsing lights and screaming music quickly. My date was a real hottie,  
Candy...Cindy...Sandy. I couldn't remember so I spent the evening calling her sugar to cover my lapse. Finally it was over and I went home and crawled into bed fighting the urge to call Reid and see if his date had been better than mine. I fought it with everything I had and finally fell into a fitfull sleep. The nightmares came. I hadn't dreamt of Buford since his arrest but tonight he haunted me. Finally about 5:00 I gave up and climbed out of bed. I took a hot shower and dressed in workout clothes. I would hit the gym and work this out.

The weekend passed without any more nightmares. I never called Reid and he never called me.

When I got to work on Monday Reid was at his desk and Prentiss and Garcia had him surrounded trying to pry information about his date from him. He wasn't giving them any information and they were frustated with him. He looked around them and smiled at me and I felt relief wash over me at seeing him again. After about 20 minutes of their chatter I told them they needed to give him a little breathing room and since he wouldn't give them any juicy details they gave up.

"For now," Garcia said as she turned to walk back to her office.

Reid smiled at me gratefully and we got to work.

After a couple of hours I was ready for more coffee and a quick glance told me the kid was as well. I headed to the breakroom and I stopped and waited when I noticed he was following me. The room and the coffee machine were both empty so I began to start another pot when I sensed he wanted to talk.

"What is it, Pretty Boy, something on your mind?" I asked.

"Morgan, are you okay? You seem rather quiet today," he said.

I turned back around to face him and I could read the worry etched on his face. I had missed that face this weekend and it bothered me how much. After all that had happened with Buford I couldn't understand how I could find myself in this situation, longing to spend my time with this shy, skinny kid but I had thought of him all weekend.

"I'm okay Reid. I didn't sleep well the last couple of nights and I guess it's catching up with me but I'm fine. Did you have fun on your date?" I asked.

He lowered his eyes and his cheeks were slightly pink; it took him a minute to answer.

"It was alright. She's nice and all but I kind of missed movie night," he said shyly.

I smiled.

"So did I, Reid, so did I." 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

The next couple of hours passed quietly but at 1:00 Garcia came in with a case.  
We gathered in the conference room and after reviewing the case files, arrangements were made to fly out in an hour. I called my neighbor to take care of Clooney for me while we were gone and we met on the jet to fly to Dallas. We spent the flight going over everything we had and divided up tasks to track down the unsub. I hate when the cases were about kids, those were the hardest on all of us. Carl Buford flitted through my mind again as I waited for the jet to land. He seemed to be on my mind alot since my mixed feelings for Reid had surfaced. After being hurt by someone I had trusted to protect me I had great difficulty keeping my feelings and emotions from overwhelming me on cases where children were placed in the same situation.

We all worked hard to catch the unsub before another child was taken but were unable to break the case in time to prevent it. We caught the killer but we were all devastated to catch him too late. We made our way back to the hotel to get some sleep before flying out in the morning. Reid and I were sharing a room but none of us had made use of the rooms since arriving. We didn't talk as we entered, Reid headed to the bathroom and I went towards the night stand to set an alarm. I heard the shower turn on so I turned on the TV for some noise while I waited my turn. I glanced up when I heard the bathroom door open and neither of us spoke as he made his way to the other bed and I headed to the bathroom.

When I came out Reid was reading. He had taken his contacts out and was wearing his eyeglasses. I felt another pang. Did he always look so adorable in those glasses, I wondered.  
Shaking my head to clear it I headed to bed and heard him as he set down his book and then the room was plunged into semi-darkness. I had made it a habit to leave the bathroom light on since I knew Reid still had a fear of the dark. He never asked, it was just something that I did.

I was dreaming about Buford. I was dreaming about the dead kids. I was dreaming I was the dead kid and that Buford had killed me. I awoke to find Reid sitting on the side of my bed shaking my shoulders. I felt tears on my eyes. The light was behind him so I couldn't read his face but I could sense the worry rolling off of him in waves. We didn't speak. I felt his hand touch my face as he wiped the tears from my eyes and I lay my hand on his arm. My breathing was fast from the nightmare. I saw him lean forward and felt his soft lips on my forehead. I don't know how long we sat there, his hand on my cheek and my hand on his forearm but I must have fallen back to sleep. I woke up and it was daylight and Reid was sitting in the floor next to my bed with his hand on mine.

I watched him sleep with his head against the night stand and in that moment I knew Garcia was right. There was more to Reid and I than friendship. Seeing his face as he sat sleeping in the floor next to my bed I could feel the power Buford had over me release. I had been so afraid that if I gave into my feelings about Reid it would be because of what Buford had done. In that moment I knew I could let go of Buford because of what Reid had done.

Buford had taken my trust and hurt me. He had almost broken me.

Reid had taken my trust and gave me everything. He had healed me.

I loved him.

I loved Spencer Reid. 


	5. Chapter 5

Chaper Five

I was startled out of my thoughts when the alarm went off waking Reid from his sleep. I watched as he opened his eyes and just when I started to speak my phone rang. It was Garcia making sure we were up and would be ready to leave within an hour. While I was talking to her, Reid had gotten up and went into the bathroom. When he came out we didn't speak but started packing what little we had removed from our bags and headed down to meet the rest of the team.

The flight back was long and tiring. The heartbreaking end of the case made us all quiet and left us without the desire to talk. When we landed Hotch told us to head back and finish our paperwork for the case and take a few days off. We all headed to the BAU and as we finished the work we all took quiet leave of the day with good night wishes and plans to be back on Monday. I stopped at Reid's desk on my way out.

"Hey Reid, how about movie night this Friday?" I asked.

He gave me his little half smile. "Sure Morgan, are you going to invite the girls?" he asked.

I could feel my face heat up when I answered, "No I thought maybe it could be just the two of us."

His smile got a little bigger and I could feel my heart rate speed up.

"Sounds great," he said.

I walked to the elevator and my step seemed a little bit lighter.

The next couple of days passed slowly and I found myself anxious for Friday night to come. I can't remember ever feeling as excited for any date as I was to see Spencer again. I knew there would be no more canceling movie nights to go clubbing with some random girl I met. This was more important, Spencer was more important.  
My nerves were stretched thin. I had decided during the two days since I had last seen him that I was going to make sure Reid knew tonight was an actual date and not just something to fill the time. I was going to put my heart on the line and hope the young genius would accept it.

I was pacing by the time my doorbell rang. I took a deep breath before I opened the door. Reid was standing there with his hands in his pockets looking as nervous as I felt. I moved aside to let him in and Clooney came forward to greet him. I watched as he lowered himself to Clooney's level and stroked his head.  
When he stood back up I led him back to the kitchen.

"Wow," Reid said. "The table looks nice, I thought we were going to order takeout?"

I fidgeted when I answered, "I felt like something special tonight."

He looked at me without speaking and after a minute we both washed our hands and sat down to eat. We didn't say much as we ate but the silence was pleasant. After eating we cleared the table and went to the den to watch a movie. We sat a little closer on the couch tonight and Clooney had to lay on the other side of Reid since the room between us was smaller. When the DVD ended I turned it off and we watched TV for a while neither of us in any hurry for the evening to end.

It was getting late so Reid stood up and was heading for the door. I stood to follow but stopped before we got there. He stopped and turned back around to look at me. My heart was in my throat as I took a small step towards him. He didn't move away. He was still as I slowly covered the few steps that separated us. We were eye to eye as I raised my hand to touch his face. I stroked his cheek and pushed his hair behind his ear then leaned forward and gently touched my lips to his. Neither of us made any move to deepen the kiss, it was soft and sweet and I had never felt more love in any kiss I had ever had.

When I leaned back and I opened my eyes, he stepped closer to me and raised his arms around my shoulders. I lowered my hand and put both arms around his waist as we moved into each others arms for another kiss. This kiss was fire. I slanted my lips across his and we both opened our mouths. I could feel his breath against mine and I could feel his heartbeat against my own. They were one. We tightened our arms and the fire grew hotter, I couldn't get close enough to him.

I started moving my hands slowly down his sides searching for the hem of his shirt, he leaned back to let me raise it over his head. I felt his hands on the skin of my back and his lips against my ear. I kissed his neck and could feel his pulse under my lips. I placed my hands on the side of his face and pulled him back for another scorching kiss. He pulled at my shirt and I lifted my arms to help remove it. We pulled each other close and the skin on skin contact almost undone me. I pulled my mouth away and just held him close to me giving us both time to catch our breath.

When I pulled back to look into his face I knew I was lost. He was so beautiful. His eyes were glazed with want, his lips were bruised from my own, his hair tousled and his cheeks were rosy. I have never seen anyone look more beautiful, I have never held anyone that felt so perfect in my arms. I leaned forward to kiss him softly, raising my hand back to caress his cheek.

"I love you Spencer," I said as I leaned my forehead against his.

I watched the smile that spread across his face just before he leaned in to steal another soft kiss.

"It took you long enough to kiss me," he said. "I love you too Derek."

I took his hand and pulled him with me to the bedroom leaving Clooney to the couch. We removed our shoes and socks then lay on the bed side by side, kissing.  
We lay there a long time just touching and talking before we removed the remainder of our clothes, this night was not about rushing. It was not a race to be together. This night was a beginning of something more, something that would last forever. It was slow and perfect. I have had lovers but I had never made love until this night, this was love.

After all the years of playing the field and running from love, it had snuck up on me. I never expected to fall in love with this sweet, innocent man. I had never planned on falling in love at all.  
I had tried to hide from it but love had found me. I was were I wanted to be, with my Pretty Boy.

Guess I'll have to send Garcia some flowers.

The End


End file.
